


Up Close and Impersonal

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Manscaping, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: It was like a dragon doing the cobra pose.





	Up Close and Impersonal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic continues the focus on Ryuuga's dragon dick from "Criminal Passion"! All you need to know from the previous fic is that in these fics, Ryuuga has a 'bender'. 
> 
> You can follow the sequence of these Ryuuga/Misora smutfics [here](http://juicedguava.tumblr.com/ryuugaxmisoraficstarter).

The truth was that Misora knew more about Banjou Ryuuga than he about her. She knew every punch he had thrown in the boxing ring, every punch he had take. Whenever he lost a match and the money she had placed on him, she keenly felt each blow he received from the other side of the TV screen. She had bet on his win too for the match which had cost him his fighting license. 

Those were some precious yen which Misora would never get back, but that didn't stop her from getting back at him. Now he was sharing her basement, depleting the air which she breathed. She couldn't let him sleep in peace metres away from her, especially not after his pathetic cowering before her non-pugilist arms. She wished she had punched him in his bicep, which were obviously just for show. 

There was no need for him to know the root of her vengeful feelings. After Sento said "good night" and went upstairs to pull an all-nighter with his physics problems, Misora advanced towards Ryuuga with her chains. She imagined that they weighed about as much as if she had converted all the yen he had cost her into coins. 

This time, Ryuuga didn't back down. 

"Wait!" He shouted, gripping both her wrists. "Must we do this every night?" 

Misora's arms were starting to ache with the weight of the chains. Or she could be vibrating with her desire for revenge. 

"Do you have to torture me so you can get a good night's sleep?" Ryuuga asked. 

He continued holding her wrists. 

She met his eyes and replied, "Yes." 

What was he going to do now, call her a brat, a shut-in, or any other unoriginal names? 

"Fine," he sighed. "Okay." 

She sucked in her breath, adrenaline rushing through her as he basically threw himself at her mercy. 

* * *

All Misora needed to maintain her adorable Miitan face were two waxing strips for her eyebrows, and her dad returned with an entire BOX of them. She didn't know what to do with them, until now. After retrieving the box from under her bed, she advanced towards Ryuuga, letting him choose between the wax or the chains. 

Ryuuga pointed at the wax, giving Misora an opening to apply the strips on where it would hurt the most. The other options all had their downsides—his arms were too smooth, she thinks armpits are disgusting and certainly wouldn't go near his, and his legs were too boring for her plan. What those legs lead up to, however... 

"Take off your pants," she said. 

"Is this all an excuse to get a good look at my junk?" 

"Remind me," she stepped closer and got all up in his face, "What's so special about your junk?" 

Her comeback was enough to make him blush and start undressing. Off with the jacket he tied around his waist, then down went his jeans. 

She worked fast with the waxing strips, heating them up up and flattening them over Ryuuga's pubic hair, so she didn't have to see how dark and obscene it looked. Nothing about the preliminaries aroused him; he remained as limp as a noodle. She needed an erection for her convenience, and it was up to her to do something about that. 

When she was done, he said, "One strip for one peaceful night." 

He was really in no position to be bargaining with her. Without agreeing or disagreeing, she ripped off the first strip. 

"ARGH!" 

"Sssh," she said and ripped off another strip. And another, and another. 

She would have to finish before Ryuuga screamed her house down. Now she was halfway through, having removed the strips the hair at the base of his dick and above his balls. She had remembered to pull against the hair growth, performing a top notch job if she said so herself. 

"Wait!" Ryuuga batted her hands away. "I'll do the rest myself." 

"No, you won't." 

Misora curled her hand around Ryuuga's shaft, stroking him not out of pity but with a sense of purpose. There, she could see it now, the distinct bend of his dick appearing as blood flowed to his groin. In spite of his personality, his dick fascinated her. Her perverse delight intensified as she pulled the strip which she had pasted under his shaft, causing it to bend further upwards in response. 

Unbelievable. To get at the last strip, Misora moved to sit on Ryuuga's chest. From this angle, his 'dragon' looked like it was doing the cobra pose. He took advantage then, gripping her hips and pulling her down until she was at eye level with his dickhead. He nearly poked her eye out! 

She gasped as he flipped up her nightgown and yanked down her panties, sending cool air rushing up her bottom. 

"You should've used that box on yourself," he commented. 

For that, she slowly peeled away the strip on his shaft, tearing out one hair at a time. Ryuuga grabbed her ass and pried them apart, and just as Misora was about to fart in his face, he gave her one, long filthy lick. 

Oh fuck! 

She should hold off that fart. 

With each uprooting of his remaining pubes, he licked deeper into her, over her clit and over her hole. Once she was done, she thought of getting up, but he wouldn't have that. Ryuuga held her hips fast, and she wasn't getting away until he was finished with her pussy. 

Her knees trembled; what was she doing, being eaten out while she had a dick in her face? To feel less ridiculous, she took the tip of it into her mouth, nearly releasing it as he tried to thrust the entire thing down her throat. She forgave him as Ryuuga increased the pace of his licks, lapping up her wetness. 

Misora reciprocated, since she had nothing else better to do in this position. All she did was take his dick into her mouth, warming it up and being careful to leave out the bottom half that was covered in wax. The curve of his dick brought its tip in direct contact with the surface of her tongue, which she retracted and extended to provide some stimulation. She'd do this until her jaw was tired. 

More and more of his precome dripped onto her tongue, slowly trickling down the back of her throat. Though the taste was awful, it was fun for her to draw drops of it out by hollowing her cheeks. She alternated between sucking and relaxing, losing herself to the rhythm that she failed to notice when he was about to come. 

Since Ryuuga was busy with eating her out, he didn't give her any warning either. Misora pulled back from his spurting dick, but not fast enough. She was actually choking, choking on horrible come. Her body moved on its own, scrambling off him and coughing forcefully to hack up all that disgusting fluid. 

She sensed him moving behind her and landing hard smacks on her back. Everything came out onto the floor; she was glad that she hadn't eaten anything before this turn of bad luck. She must have caught her bad luck from Ryuuga and his stupid dick. 

After taking deep breaths, Misora got to her feet and pulled her panties back up. She nearly fell over, pins and needles shooting down her leg, when Ryuuga rushed over to hold her up. While she was suffering, he had dressed himself again. 

She didn't need his help to lead her to her bed, but who cared, she was feeling slightly dizzy and unwell. She needed her orgasm. 

Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist and asked, "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to check if Sento suspects anything. And to mop the floor," Ryuuga freed himself from her, peeling her fingers off his wrist one by one, "And...to wipe the wax off my balls. Sleep well." 

How dare he! But she had ran out of energy and he had no more short hairs for her to grab. 

**Author's Note:**

> When and how will Misora get hers (from Ryuuga)? Stay tuned by subscribing to [my weekly fandom newsletter](http://tinyletter.com/guava)! 
> 
> Canon may contradict my headcanon of Misora knowing who Ryuga is from the start, but I want to include it in a fic anyway. 
> 
> Also, I've taken some liberties in depicting [how to do a male Brazilian wax](http://www.wikihow.com/Do-a-Male-Brazilian-Wax). And also in the usage of the phrase ['by the short hairs'](https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/by-the-short-hairs.html).
> 
> Have any thoughts or comments about the fic and Ryuuga/Misora? Let's chat in the comments!


End file.
